


Playing Cupid

by 10milesfromhome



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10milesfromhome/pseuds/10milesfromhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope drags Virgil to a charity event, ostensibly as her "date"., while the others are finishing up a rescue mission. Turns out she had other things planned - namely, hooking Virgil up with her friend; Mason Gardner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock Your Arrows

Virgil had never felt more awkward. If he was being honest, he knew he could rock a tux but damn, he seriously hated it. The bow-tie felt restrictive and his waistcoat felt tight across his chest. Lady Penelope kept his arm clasped close to her side. He was beginning to regret agreeing to be her escort for the night. Gordon said he and Scott would be at the gala later but they were repairing Thunderbird 1 after it got nailed by a large chunk of molten rock when they were rescuing a couple adrenaline junkies filming Mount Ruhapehu erupting up close. Alan was off-world collecting John so Virgil was the last brother standing.

“Oh come along now, Virgil. Stop fidgeting.” Lady Penelope looked like she’d just walked off the runway. Her pink Robert Cavalli ball gown fit her curves perfectly. Her hair had been expertly curled and her silver and sapphire jewellery glittered in beneath the lights. It seemed the whole world’s media had turned out for the event and they all have eyes for “The First Lady of Pink”. Virgil was acutely aware of that fact as they walked down the runway.

“I feel like a Ken doll in a rent-a-tux.”

“You look absolutely dashing so stop fussing. Just smile and wave. Every woman will want you… and quite a few men.”

Virgil fixed her with a suitably withering look. If she was fazed by it, she didn’t ever show it. She kept her champion smile and waved, moving with a waft of elegance. That summed her up perfectly: elegant. They eventually made it inside the venue after a horde of reporters ambushed her, interrogating her about her “new beau”. She responded with typical good grace.

“Now, now, everyone. Virgil is just a close friend of mine. I’ve worked with him for a while and he kindly agreed to accompany me to the gala this evening. He is quite the gentleman. I’m not actually dating anyone at this present time as I am currently married to my job” that sent up a rapturous laugh from all parties “I’m sure you will all know if and when I start focusing on romantic pursuits.”

With that, she glided past the squabble, yanking Virgil along with her.

“Is it like that every time you go to one of these things?”

“That was quiet, Virgil. Come on now, you get me a drink. I must dash and find someone I want you to meet.”

She disappeared in the crowds. Virgil sighed and dragged himself to the bar. He was beginning to wonder if Lady Penelope had chosen because he was the only one who ever got the drink order right. The barman was a cheery guy with a toothy, too-white smile. It was actually quite unsettling.

“Scotch on the rocks and a Bombay Sapphire and slim line tonic with plenty of ice and a twist.”

“Coming right up, sir” the toothy barman said as span round to address the optics behind him.

Virgil loosened the bow-tie and undid the top button. He could feel an ache forming in his feet from the dress shoes. Lady Penelope had argued that they were Italian leather and would look wonderful with his suit. Wonderful or not, they still made his feet hurt like hell. What he wouldn’t give to be wearing his old workman’s boots right now. The barman placed the drinks in front of him.

“How much do I owe you?”

“That will be £12.65, sir”

Virgil visibly paled. He handed over the cash and reminded himself to watch how much he drank tonight. Jeff Tracy might be a billionaire but Virgil was always fretting over money and that amount for two drinks made him feel uneasy. Lady Penelope appeared beside him with another man in tow, drinking a vodka Martini.

“Oh you are a love, Virgil. I swear you are the only person in your family capable of getting my order right.”

“I knew that’s why you’d picked me to come.”

“Oh your brothers will be here later, don’t fret. Anyway, this is the person I wanted you to meet” she gestured to the man she had hauled through the crowd “this is Mason Gardner. He’s Fly-Half for the London Wasps and the England Rugby team.”

Virgil looked at Mason and had to muster all his restraint not to either flirt outrageously or start biting his lip. Mason was about Virgil’s build but slightly taller. He had short-cropped, dark blonde hair that had been run through with wax to look presentable for the event. Clearly, shaving wasn’t a point of concern for him judging by the stubble running across his jaw and neck. His eyes though, they were halfway between hazel and brown but with flecks of green and just a slight pop of light blue. It suddenly dawned on Virgil why Lady Penelope was so eager to have him accompany her to this gala.

“Lady P, can I talk to you for a sec?” Virgil asked, his gaze still fixed on Mason. She gestured to Mason, asking him to wait one moment while she took Virgil aside.

“Are you fucking serious?” Virgil asked.

“Oh, Virgil don’t be such a child.”

“Penelope… seriously, he’s gorgeous but why are we playing Cupid?”

“Virgil, you are so precious sometimes. Look I met Mason at some soiree or another after the Six Nations final. He mentioned about wanting to meet someone and maybe start dating. He’s been in the closet longer than you have and honestly I think it would do you some good. You’ve hardly taken a break since you started taking an active role in International Rescue. It would be nice to see you unwind and start to just be more open. Not just to other people, but to yourself.”

Virgil frowned as he considered what had just been said. Lady Penelope was right, of course, he had been throwing himself at his work since University, be it something creative or off on another rescue. His father had set a no outside contact rule but Virgil had never paid much heed to it (though when Gordon found out about his Grindr page, he instantly regretted breaking that rule). Maybe it was time to grow into himself a little more.

“Okay, fine. But I swear if this goes wrong-”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Virgil just get over there and try not to make a sow’s ear out a silk purse.”

Lady Penelope shoved him with unexpected force towards Mason and took a generous swig of her drink.

“Mason, my lovely, it’s always a pleasure” she kissed him lightly on the cheek “now if you do excuse me I have to find the Duchess of Cambridge. I know she’s around here somewhere. Virgil will keep you entertained. Au revoir!”

She floated into the crowd once more, leaving Virgil alone at the bar with Mason.


	2. Dance The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Mason start getting friendly

The awkward silence was only interrupted by the changing of songs. Virgil could barely bring himself to glance sideways at Mason. What the hell was Lady P thinking? This was ridiculous, he was 24 years old! Yet here he was, shuffling awkwardly with a drink in hand, giving the gorgeous specimen of a man the occasional sideways glance. He had reverted back into a closeted teenager. He hadn’t even noticed Mason turn to him and clear his throat.

“So… what do you do, Virgil?” the nerves in his voice set Virgil at ease a little. It was apparently just as awkward with him.

“Oh I work with Lady P… enelope” Virgil thought it would be better to refer to her by here name rather than a moniker until Mason laughed.

“It’s okay, I call her Lady P all the time.”

Virgil let out a nervous laugh.

“So you do a load of the charity work then?”

“Oh yeah, I help her run some of the international affairs.” Jesus fuck you are treading a fine line Virgil.

“Oh really? You travel a lot then.” Mason asked, trying to sneakily eye up Virgil while sipping his drink but ultimately failing.

“You trying to guess if I have a tan line?” Virgil quipped. Mason choked on his sip and snorted the liquor out of his nostrils. Virgil burst into a fit of laughter. He was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around this guy… maybe tonight would be more interesting than he thought. Virgil helped Mason sort himself out, even if it was an excuse to get a grip on his muscular arms.

Once Mason was sorted, they both noticed the music had changed to from sedate ball music to more upbeat. Virgil heard a whoop and holler and turn to see his brothers, Scott and Gordon appearing on the dance floor with Lady Penelope. Scott nodded at Virgil, Gordon was so preoccupied with his Lady, he barely noticed where he was stepping. Virgil noticed the bow-tie and cummerbund Gordon was wearing had no doubt being picked by Lady Penelope to match her dress. He felt a nudge at his help and turned to Mason.

“Shall we dance?”

Virgil’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t really considered actually doing something so commonplace with another guy, or at least one that wasn’t related to him. Mason seemed taken aback by the silence and stunned expression.

“Oh… sorry. I thought… Lady P said… I’m sorry” he turned to walk away when Virgil’s hand shot out and grabbed Mason’s. The sudden gesture caught him off-guard as Virgil span him back round to face him. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

There was a part of Virgil that did just want to kiss Mason right then and there. Not just a light brush of the lips either, but a full on, hard and passionate kiss. He wanted tongues and to feel Mason’s teeth biting at his bottom lip or pressing into his neck.

“Let’s dance” he said, in a tone Virgil wasn’t quite sure was his own nut Mason’s broad smile stymied any doubts, any trace of nerves Virgil had.

They walked, hand in hand, onto the dance floor. There were cheers and murmurs, some of which were not overly friendly. The moment Scott, Gordon and Lady P began dancing with them though, all whispering ceased. Virgil couldn’t have cared in that moment what anyone thought.

All that mattered was dancing with this stunning guy Lady P had set him up with. This was gonna be one hell of a night to come.


	3. Bed Big Enough For Two

It was a little after one in the morning when Mason unlocked the front door of his Kensington bachelor pad. Virgil stumbled in behind him. It had been a pretty fun night for them both. They had laughed and joked and snuck a few kisses in between an irresponsible amount of cocktails.

“So… this is me” Mason gestured to the large living area. It was nicely decorated; cream coloured walls, with maroon furniture. Everything was set neatly in place. Two large bookcases stood side by side, all highly organised. Virgil could just about see the light streaming through the doorway to another room.

“I like it… so, more drinks?” Virgil asked. Mason laughed ran his hand through Virgil’s hair and kissed him on the cheek.

“Probably not. I think we both had enough at the party. You certainly like your mojitos” he said with a smile. Virgil hiccuped and blushed.

“Hehehe. Well you certainly put away the scotch like no one else… well apart from my dad.”

“Your dad drinks?”

“Yeah.”

“That sucks.”

“So do I” Virgil said with a wink “is the bedroom this way?” Mason pointed toward the soft glow of light. Virgil swaggered off, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Mason locked the front door. God, he was nervous. He was one of the few openly gay rugby players in Britain. He’d gotten enough shit for it that he’d considered resigning on a few occasions but his sister had persuaded (well… more like strong-armed) him into staying in Rugby. He’d never even thought of dating someone for ages but now… well, now he was hair’s breadth away from getting laid with this ridiculously hot guy Lady Penelope had set him up with.

Mason flung his jacket across the living room, landing splayed open on the sofa. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he entered the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes fixated on the double bed.

Virgil was lying face down in naught but a pair of tight green boxers. His muscular body was almost completely unsullied by scar or tattoo. All except his forearms. Thin white marks crisscrossed up the skin, tracing over each other haphazardly. Mason knew what marks like that meant - he had a number of them himself.

He stripped off down to his underwear and climbed onto the bed alongside Virgil. He just lay there and stared for a while, wondering whether he should try to talk to him or just jump on him. Virgil turned his head to face Mason.

“Like what you see?” Virgil joked, wiggling his perfectly formed arse. Mason rested a shaky hand on it and just nodded a reply. Virgil placed his hand on top of Mason’s.

“Y’know, I really did not see this being how I ended my night.”

“Yeah… neither did I” Mason replied.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, just tracing patterns across each other arms, torsos, thighs. Mason brushed across a couple errant scars and Virgil noticeably flinched.

“Sorry. I guess life has been rough at some points.”

“Yeah you could say that. I felt pretty low when I was dealing with this on my own. Some nights it got so bad that I just wanted out. When my brother found out it felt like the best and worst thing ever.”

“I know that feeling. My sister found out when she caught me making out with her boyfriend.”

“No way!”

“Yeah… we were young and stupid.”

They lay there together for some time, talking about their pasts, their scars, how isolated they felt as kids. All the while, Mason just wanted to kiss Virgil. At some point, Virgil must have finally picked up on that feeling because he quite suddenly leaned over and placed his lips on Mason’s. At first, he was shocked by the spontaneity of it but Mason soon melted into Virgil’s arms and let the kiss consume him.

Virgil clambered on top of Mason, letting his hands do all the hard work. Running them down Mason’s flanks, lightly tracing thumbs over his nipples before squeezing between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a low moan of pleasure. He could feel Mason hardening beneath him. Virgil began grinding against him, feeling the length of Mason’s cock press against his arse.

“Fuck… you’re huge.”

“You’re not too bad yourself” Mason replied. Virgil was enjoying himself so much he hadn’t noticed that Mason had yanked down the front of his boxers and started stroking Virgil’s rock hard dick. Virgil leaned down and kissed him, deeply, passionately, drunk on lust. They kept at it for a long while until Virgil came up for breath with a surprise admission.

“Wait. I’m not sure about this.”

Mason propped himself up on his elbows. He tilted his head to one side, regarding Virgil’s slumped position still straddled across his crotch.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m not in a rush. If you don’t want to have sex, then we don’t have to.”

Virgil looked up timidly.

“Are you sure? You’re okay with that?”

Mason nodded. Virgil leaned down again and kissed him, softer this time. He rolled lay down by Mason’s side, hand still lingering at his waist.

“So… what is this then?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Does it have to be anything? Why don’t we just enjoy it and decide what we are a bit later than the first date?” Mason questioned.

“Yeah, you’re right. I kinda like you though.”

“Well that’s good, because I kinda like you too. Never thought it would be Lady P who got me laid though.”

“Hey, she hasn’t gotten you laid just yet.”

“Yet” Mason winked. Virgil shoved him playfully. They wriggled under the duvet covers, Mason as the big spoon and drifted off to sleep.


	4. This Is Who We Are

It was mid-morning when Virgil awoke. His head felt like he’d had a jackhammer pounding against it all night long. His mouth was like cotton and tasted of scotch still. He tried sitting up but was defeated by the combination of his lack of energy and the blinding glare of the sun streaming through the bedroom window. Letting out an exasperated groan, he turned his back to the offensive light and stared through bleary eyes at Mason.

Quite what possessed Virgil to stop just before things got seriously heated, he wasn’t entirely sure. He liked Mason, more so than any other guy he’d met. Hell, what wasn’t to like? The guy was funny, witty, his eyes were so colourful and intense you could get lost in them for hours. Plus, he’d proved he was an absolute gentleman last night.Virgil reached a tentative hand out and ran it through Mason’s dark blonde hair forgetting it was still stiff with wax.He accidentally jerked Mason’s head back, yanking him out of a blissful sleep.

“Thanks for the wake up call” Mason mumbled while rubbing his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

“Sorry. Did you sleep okay?” Virgil asked.

“Not too badly. Did you?”

Virgil shrugged.

“Fair enough. So breakfast or shower?”

“Shower. I still smell like alcohol.”

Mason leaned over, kissed Virgil’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Yeah, you really do. Come on then.”

Virgil just stared at Mason, slightly dumbstruck. Mason had slept naked and well, morning glory only just about covered it. Mason noticed Virgil staring.

“I could join you in the shower if you wanted” he said with a smirk.

Virgil’s ability to speak had suddenly vanished. All he did was nod and follow Mason into the bathroom.

—————————————-

The bathroom seemed massive for a bachelor pad. The shower unit was big enough for four people to use simultaneously, let alone just Virgil and Mason. On the opposite side of the room was a bathtub… well more like hot tub judging by the size and shape. Virgil was half tempted to try it out but the thought of getting in the shower with Mason drew him inexorably to that side of the room.

Mason flicked the taps on and a thick trail of steam began almost instantaneously. He turned and kissed Virgil full on the lips before disappearing into the vapour pouring out from the unit. Virgil whipped his boxers of as fast as he could and followed Mason into the shower.

The drum of hot water was nothing compared to the feel of Mason’s hands on Virgil’s hips. His touch was like lightning; all searing heat and cause the hairs on the back of Virgil’s neck and arms to stand to attention - much like more intimate parts of him. Quite how they had managed to get this far into the day before having sex was pretty ludicrous, even Virgil could admit that this should have happened probably the moment the front door had slammed shut last night.

“What you thinking about?”

Virgil hadn’t realised how close Mason’s mouth was to his ear and flinched when Mason spoke. What the fuck was he doing, ruminating over his nerves last night when right now he and Mason were in the shower, hot and hard and utterly gagging for it. Mason tried to pull away but Virgil yanked him back, placing his teeth against the wet skin of Mason’s neck. The moan that came low and guttural out of Mason’s mouth made Virgil that much more eager.

“I was thinking about how much we should have done all this last night” Virgil murmured when he released Mason, admiring the fresh purple love-bite he’d left. He looked his burly rugby player straight in the eyes. He hadn’t quite realised how comfortable they really were together until now; stripped naked in the shower. Christ, he actually was feeling something for this guy. Quite what he wasn’t sure - lust, adoration, obsession… maybe, just maybe, that little starstruck feeling he’d always heard others talk about when it came to infatuation.

Mason had plainly gotten frustrated with Virgil’s wandering mind and decided to snap him back to the present. He lifted Virgil up as if he weighed nothing, Virgil instinctively wrapping his legs around Mason’s waist. Why had that been such a natural reaction? Oh for fuck sake stop questioning it and just get on him!

Mason’s mouth was on Virgil’s neck, then his nipples, then his collar. All hard kisses and little teasing nips with his front teeth, making Virgil moan in an unnaturally high pitch. He could feel strong hands grabbing his ass, fingertips stretching him.

“Don’t bother. I’m gonna be fine.”

Mason pulled himself away from Virgil’s body reluctantly.

“You sure?”

“No but there isn’t much to do at home besides enjoy myself so I think I can handle it.”

Mason smirked knowingly at that.

“Fair enough. Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

Mason flicked the shower off and carried Virgil back to the bed.


	5. Aftermath

Time had seem to stand still while Virgil and Mason were in bed together. They fucked hard until the headboard started creaking with the strain Virgil was putting on it. They had taken it a bit slower after that but still went for two more rounds before collapsing beside each other. Virgil looked at Mason, now splayed on his back, utterly spent. Mason looked back at him and they both laughed. 

"Well... that was fun." Mason said, unsure he was using the right word.  
"That was fucking amazing." Virgil chuckled. Mason smirked, leaned over and kissed him.  
"Yeah, you're right actually. I never was good with words."  
"It's fine" Virgil said as he sat up and winced slightly "damn my ass hurts now."  
"Told you I should have loosened you up."  
"Alright, smartass. No need for the I told you so."

Mason pulled Virgil back down into bed and pinned him. He could feel Virgil getting hard beneath him, provoking the same reaction in him. He leaned down and kissed Virgil hard, biting his lip as he drew back.

"Want to go for round four?" He asked with a smirk.  
"As utterly tempting as that is, I really should get start making my way home."

Mason sat back and pouted mockingly. He picked his phone up from the bedside table and checked the time.  
"Shit. You're right. I think it is time to part ways." He showed Virgil the time and Virgil visibly paled.  
"How the fuck is it nearly midday?!" He shouted in a panic as he started scrabbling round the bedroom to his clothes. Mason whipped on some fresh boxers and started helping Virgil find all his stuff. The trousers were the easiest to locate as his phone had chosen the most opportune moment to begin ringing.   
"Gotcha!"  
He saw the name of the person calling him and smirked.

"Yes, M'lady?" He said in a deeper tone than his usual voice.  
"Honestly, Virgil. You are not as seductive as you think" she chuckled "Now dare I ask why you are so far behind our agreed half past eleven pick-up?"  
"Uh... did you see who you set me up with last night? You really think I was gonna be on time?"  
Penny's rich laugh echoed down the phone so loud that Virgil had to hold it away from his ear for a time. He put her on speaker so he could keep searching for his shirt and jacket.  
"So what exactly did you two get up to last night after you left?"  
"Last night, not a lot. This morning, everything."  
"Is that so?"  
"Hey, enough with the snooping into my sex life. How's your whipping boy?"  
"Now, now, there's no need to be demeaning. Gordon is just fine."

Virgil scoffed at that. He'd found his shirt and shoes and Mason had helped him into his jacket. In the time it had take for Virgil to gather everything, Mason had managed to dress himself in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that seemed to cling to every muscle and contour of his body. It was all Virgil could do not to hang up the phone and jump back into bed with Mason right then and there until Mason snatched up the phone.

"I'm bringing him down now, Penny."  
"Very good. I'll have Parker bring the car around. Try not to distract Virgil too much."  
"I won't."  
"Have a good afternoon, Mason."

Once she hung up, Mason handed Virgil his phone back. Once it was back in his hands, he immediately checked his contacts. This wasn't one he was gonna let get away. Sure enough he didn't find name or number.

"What's your number?" He asked. Mason span round, confused.  
"Huh?"  
"Your number? I don't have it and I kinda want to see you again so a number would be good."  
"Oh yeah, sure. Give it here."

Virgil handed him the phone and seconds later it was back in his hands with Mason's number saved. Virgil looked up at him and kissed him. Mason escorted him to the front door of the building and waved him goodbye as he got in the car. Once inside the plush surroundings of FAB 1, Virgil sighed and giggled like a schoolkid. Lady Penelope smiled knowingly and chuckled herself. It was about time Virgil learned to unwind and have fun, maybe even experience being in love.

From the looks of it, she might have just given him the opportunity to do that.


End file.
